Gun Lovers
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles sur le Bisca x Alzack. OS.1 en ligne : Confiture -Label SPPS


Leur fillette leur demanda s'ils se rappelaient de leur demande en mariage. Après un regard amusé avec sa femme, il se contenta de répondre que c'est ce jour-là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était si explosive.

« Et que toi tu étais timide ! lui rétorque-t-elle»

C'était une de ces journées que ce couple n'avait jamais pu oublier.

* * *

Bisca avait passé la nuit avec Alzack - Twilight Ogre avait prit un malin plaisir à causer un dégât des eaux à Fairy Hills. C'était cette nuit là qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour (Bisca avait fait le premier pas) - et accessoirement, avaient vécu leur premier baiser. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine, et Bisca essayait désespérément d'attraper la confiture placée en hauteur. Alzack tentais tant bien que mal de l'aider, bien que pas plus grand qu'elle. Il se demandait si la date de péremption du pot n'était pas passée. Dans sa famille, il n'y avait que sa mère qui mangeait de la confiture, et sa dernière visite remontait à deux ans. Elle avait été placée en maison de retraite. Alors si cette confiture n'était plus bonne, à quoi bon se casser la tête à tenter de l'attraper ? Il avait voulu dire à Bisca de laisser tomber. Un poil trop tard. Bisca effleura le pot, trébucha et tomba sur les pieds d'Alzack (qui se retint d'hurler pour éviter les sous-entendus sur le poids de sa bien-aimée). Le récipient chuta et explosa sur une étagère, près du visage d'Al, qui fut aspergé de confiture de fraise. Il essaya de se débarbouiller le visage, mais ses mains aussi étaient "enrobées" de cette pate visqueuse et gluante. Bisca ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tant la situation était comique, contrairement à Alzack qui semblait vexé. Il était d'un naturel timide, alors déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'idée que sa copine le voie dans son vieux pyjama aux motifs ethniques ayant appartenu à son grand frère, barbouillé de confiture, il ne tarda pas à se transformer en pivoine. Bisca l'aida à se débarbouiller tout en lui disant :

« Je suis ta copine, quand même, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre aussi mal à l'aise.

- Ma... copine ?

- Ben oui, tu veux que je sois quoi d'autre ?

- Euh non, rien, c'est que...

- Que ?

- J...je...

- Quoi ? Tu m'embrassé, j'ai passé la nuit dans tes bras, j'ai même pensé à des perspectives d'avenir et toi tu me largues le lendemain ? T'en vraiment qu'un...

- Mais...

- Ou alors, t'as honte de moi ? Tu veux qu'on se ca cache ? Que personne ne sache que je sorte avec toi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis trop grosse ? Trop moche ?

- Mais Bisca...

- Il y a pas de "Mais Bisca" ! Arrête de...

- MAIS LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais chercher quelque chose ! »

Bisca resta interloquée. Elle reprit ses esprits, penaude de s'être si vite emportée, et prévu de s'excuser dès qu'Alzack reviendrai dans la cuisine. Elle voulut à plusieurs reprises aller le chercher, car elle percevait des bruits de casse, d'objets tombants sur le sol, entre les injures d'Alzack qui semblait ne plus retrouver quelque chose. " Ah, te voilà enfin !" Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il apparut dans encadrure de la porte, sembla hésiter, puis s'assit à côté de sa nakama.

« Ecoute, Alzack, je suis vraiment désolée, commença Bisca, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter, je...

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon... je ne veux pas que tu sois ma copine.

-...

- Je veux... »

Alzack se coupa dans son élan. Il souffla comme si il revenait en courant d'Akalifa. Il recommença sa phrase, puis la stoppa en rougissant. Il souffla, se reprit, re-recommança sa phrase, puis la stoppa, toujours en rougissant. Et ça pendant 10 minutes. Bisca commença à perdre patience mais ne le montra pas. Elle devait l'avoir déjà asses contrarié pour la journée. Puis il prit tout le courage qu'il pouvait et se lança.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma copine, je veux... enfin je voudrais que tu sois ma femme ! »

Il accompagna sa parole par le geste: il sortit de sa poche un petit boitier de velour rouge cramoisi. Bisca était folle de joie. Elle sauta au cou de son fiancé en lui soufflant qu'elle acceptait avec joie. Ils s'embrassèrent puis la cowgirl s'empara de la petite boite. Dedans reposait le plus beau bijou que Bisca n'aie jamais vu. Il était d'or, d'or blanc et d'argent. L'anneau était comme tressé, avec une mèche d'argent, une d'or blanc et l'autre d'or. Sur la partie dorée était gravée _B&A_, et sur celle en argent, un pistolet. La partie en or blanc était sertie d'émeraudes rappelant la chevelure de Bisca. Elle sauta de joie et se mit à hurler comme une hystérique. Alzack était plutôt fier de lui.

« Dis, commença la jeune fiancée, quand l'as-tu achetée ?

- He bien, répondit Alzack en devenant aussi rouge que le boitier, euh... c'est écrit dessus »

Bisca observa la bague de plus près et releva, à côté du pistolet, _x780. _Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Alzack.

Attends... Nous sommes en x785... Tu as acheté cette bague il Ya 5 ans ?

- Oui...

- Et tu n'as jamais eu le courage de me l'offrir avant ?

-... Euh... c'était parce qu'on était trop jeunes...

-Mon œil ! C'est juste parce que t'es trop timide !

- Mais...

- T'es trop mignon ! »

Alzack appréciait le qualificatif de "mignon". Et pour une fois, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

* * *

« J'ai pas tout compris, mais à la fin, c'est dégoutant, vous faisiez que de vous embrasser, berk ! »

Le couple ria et s'embrassa pour le plaisir de leur fille. Ils n'oublieraient jamais ce jour. Alzack avait fait la plus belle preuve de courage qu'il n'ait jamais fait, et Bisca, c'était depuis ce jour qu'elle se coiffait avec une natte.


End file.
